


A Few Steps

by reesespuffs1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Draco and Scorpius are twins, Draco is 26, Harry is 48, M/M, Model Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffs1/pseuds/reesespuffs1
Summary: Draco met Harry on Instagram and goes out with him a week before meeting Scorpius’ boyfriend. The next day, both families, (including Lucius and Narcissa) go out to dinner, and that's Draco realizes he had the best sex ever with his twin's boyfriend’s dad.





	1. Before They Knew Anything

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like age difference, you shouldn't read this, because Harry is 22 years older than Draco.

_**Squeak!** _

Draco cringed at the loud window. He completely forgot it did that. Hopefully it didn’t affect his escape plan.

“Dray?”

He winced, then sighed, and looked back at his now awake twin.

“Hey Scorp,” he whispered.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going on a date. With that hot bloke I told you about. The one from Instagram.”

“Isn’t he like 50?”

“He’s 48 but don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine. I’ll be back before Mom and Dad wake up tomorrow. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”

“Ok then. See you later. Call me if _anything_ happens.”

“It’ll be fine. I promise. But thanks Scorp. Love you!”

With that, Draco climbed out the window and jumped onto the sturdy tree branch outside. He climbed down swiftly and carefully from the second floor and landed gracefully.

Once on solid ground, he rushed to where he had parked his car, in front of Pansy’s house, and drove to the restaurant his date had told him about.

*

When Draco finally parked, he had to take a huge breath. He’d been eagerly anticipating today, since not only was his date hot as hell, he seemed smart, fit and all in all the perfect guy. And he was a _model_ , for Merlin’s sake. The age difference was a slight setback, but only if it was looked at from an outsider’s view. At least he wasn’t dealing with a guy in his late fifties, or, heaven forbid, late sixties or older.

Draco had followed first. When he’d seen that mouth-watering photo of Harry on his Instafeed, he couldn’t help but check out the rest of his posts. And eventually, he had pressed the follow button.

He was with Pansy when Harry followed back, and he had pretty much squealed when he got the notification. It was worth the constant teasing he knew he was going to get. Scorpius only found out about him when Draco racked up the nerve to actually message Harry one day, in their room, close to midnight.

The response was almost immediate.

After that, Draco and Harry exchanged tons of messages, both deep conversations and meaningless banter. They even did a couple video calls, when both of them were alone. Draco was also the one to actually ask Harry out, but Harry had suggested the place, and now Draco was a nervous wreck inside his car, despite knowing that it was probably going to go well.

Draco huffed and sat up. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror, and told himself off. There was nothing to fear. He looked bloody fantastic, and he was sure they would get along well. Just like they always did.

In one swift movement, like ripping off a band-aid, Draco stepped out of the car and locked it. Then he turned to the restaurant and walked confidently inside.

He told the hostess he was here for the Potter reservation, and she led him to a table near the back, where a certain raven-haired man was patiently waiting.

He smiled when he noticed Draco, and the blonde nearly melted at seeing those green eyes in real life; they were even prettier than he imagined.

Harry stood to greet him and even pulled out his chair for him. Draco smiled to himself and thanked him.

There was a bit of an odd silence as they waited for the menus.

“Um so… how are you?”

Harry spoke first.

“Uh. I’m good. And you?”

“Good.”

There was another silence.

“I’m sorry-” They both started to speak, then looked at each other and laughed.

“I’m just a bit nervous,” Draco said shyly with a small smile.

Harry smiled back at Draco. “So am I. I haven’t gone on a date in a while.”

Draco rose a trimmed eyebrow and smirked. “Is that so?”

“Yes. You don’t believe me?”

Draco laughed. “It’s not that. It’s just… How could someone so incredibly good looking and charming not date constantly?”

Harry blushed slightly. “Well, now that I own a business, I haven’t had much time for myself.”

Draco’s smirk grew softer. “Well I’m glad you could make time for me.”

The silence that came after was no longer awkward. They sat and looked at their menus, each sneaking glances of the other until the waiter interrupted to take their orders.

*

Draco smiled brightly and laughed at something Harry said.

The date was finally over and they were saying goodbye to each other in the parking lot.

It had gone well, after they’d gotten over their nerves. Now they had trouble even parting to go to their separate cars.

Harry walked Draco slowly to his car, hand in hand, and the two talked incessantly about absolutely nothing until, Harry sighed and looked at his watch.

“You should get home. It’s late.”

Draco scoffed.

“It’s barely twelve o’clock.”

“Yes. Late.”

“Late is 4 o’clock. But then I suppose it is past your bedtime, old man.”

Harry gasped. “I’m not even 50! Really?”

Draco laughed.

“Come on, Potter. Where’s your sense of adventure?” He sighed, lowered his voice and stepped closer to Harry. “I really don’t want to leave yet.”

Harry let out a groan.

“If you say things like that, I’ll be obliged to stay.” “That’s the point.”

Harry sighed and wrapped a hand around Draco’s waist. “I have work tomorrow.”

Draco leaned up and captured Harry’s lips with a soft peck.

“Half an hour?” He asked once the kiss was over.

Harry smiled and agreed.


	2. Scorpius's Boyfriend

Scorpius woke up with a start when Draco climbed back into their room.

“Draco?”

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Do you have a spell to let you know when I touch this window?” He asked, closing the window behind him.

Scorpius chuckled sleepily, but glossed over the question.

“How was it?”

Draco’s smile spread across his face. His expression was more dreamy than Scorpius had ever seen it.

“Merlin, Scorp. You wouldn’t believe how well it went. We ate and talked and then when I didn’t want to leave yet, I convinced him to walk around town with me for more than an _hour_.”

Scorpius smiled at his brother’s giddiness and watched as he got ready for bed.

“I’m glad you had fun.” Draco turned to him with a huge grin.

Scorpius took a huge breath. “I’m also glad that we both have gorgeous guys in our lives.”

Draco froze a bit with his nightshirt stuck over his head.

“Scorp? Are you serious?” He struggled to pull on his shirt, but finally managed, and faced his twin with a shocked expression. “That’s great! But Mordred and Morgana, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Scorpius shrugged. “I wanted to keep him for myself for a little while. And I wasn’t sure how it would go yet. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

Draco scoffed. “Naturally.”

After a teeth cleaning spell, Draco told Scorpius to move over and sat on his brother’s bed. They sat in silence for a little while before Draco spoke again.

“So how did you meet? What’s he like?”

“We met on the train. That day that I had to the library and came back 3 hours later than I was supposed to.”

“You told me you went for ice cream!”

“I did. Just with another person. Anyways, someone pushed me and he caught me. Then we walked to the library, sat together, went for ice cream and exchanged numbers.”

“Wow. That’s… so incredibly cute, what the fuck?”

Scorpius grinned. “Yeah. Well he wants to meet my family. And I, his. So we were hoping that both our families could have dinner at his house next Saturday.”

“Oh that’s great! You just have to tell Mum and Dad, and then we go.”

“Um… Well. He’s got a lot of family members.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Two biological siblings, one adopted sibling and two parents. With our family, that makes ten people at the table.”

Draco let out a low whistle.

Scorpius nodded. “So you can see why I’m nervous.”

Draco snorted.

“I’ll help you ask later. But I need to sleep. Good night, Scorp.”

His twin smiled gratefully as he got up to go to his own bed, and soon they were both fast asleep, alarms set for 8.

*

“Albus!”

Draco looked up from his phone to see Scorpius jump up and hug a man with a very messy case of bed hair.

“Hey, Scorpion.” Draco raised his eyebrows and crossed his legs, resting his arms on the cafe table in front of him.

Albus had invited Scorpius and Draco out two days before the big dinner, so that Draco could meet him before the rest of their family.

Scorpius released his boyfriend and led him to the table. Albus had dark, slightly curly hair and blue eyes, and was almost ridiculously tall.

“Al, this is my fraternal twin. Draco, this is Albus.”

Albus grinned and waved as he sat down next to Scorpius, taking in Draco’s appearance.

“At first glance you two look almost identical.”

The side of Draco’s mouth lifted and Scorpius outright laughed.

“We hear that a lot,” Draco stated, amused.

After a small pause to get settled, Albus piped up. “So, Scorp tells me you’re back in school?”

Draco nods and his smirk grows. “I have a bachelor’s in English Literature, then took a couple years for myself. Now I’m at school for a degree in Education.”

“Wow. You’re going to be a teacher? That’s cool. My mum coaches at a secondary school near here. Are you going to be a student teacher somewhere? My mum could probably put in a good word for you.”

Draco furrowed his brow. “Is that so? I’m not so sure what to feel about that statement. Pleased that you think of me so highly, just by the efforts of my brother, or offended that you don’t think I could get a job based on my talents.”

“Draco!” Scorpius frowned and his twin just shrugged. His accusation left the other two flustered and upset, and Scorpius was displeased.

“I appreciate the gesture at least. Thank you, Albus. Now if you’ll excuse me, it is too early for this and I can’t be civilised without sugar, and Scorpius didn’t let me buy my cinnamon roll before this.”

Albus perked up and grinned again. “No, I’ll get it. I need a slice of chocolate cake and oreo milkshake myself. Any beverages? It’s on me.”

Draco flat out grinned. “An oreo milkshake as well, if you don’t mind.”

Scorpius sighed and asked for a vanilla cake and iced latte and immediately turned angrily to his brother once Albus was inside.

“Draco! I cannot believe you! That was so rude!”

“Thank you. I just wanted to be a dick, so I kicked it up a notch. You didn’t give him time to react, though. I wanted to see what would happen. He has nice taste in drinks at least. And boyfriends, of course.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Would you mind toning it down a bit though?”

Draco sighed and nodded in defeat. He looked back at his phone to go through his Instagram feed and smiled a bit at a new post of Harry.

Albus didn’t take too long, but Scorpius could see him struggling with everything and went to help. When they returned, Draco apologized for his behaviour and started a conversation about their favourite desserts.

After that, things went much smoother than the first bit of their morning had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate interactions... :/


	3. The Date Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Draco  
> Bold and Italics is Harry

Draco sat up suddenly on Friday and snatched his phone from his dresser. He instantly went to his texts and clicked on his conversation with Harry.

‘ _Harry!’_

‘ _Harry!’_

‘ _Harry!’_

‘ _Harry!’_

‘ _ **What Draco what?’**_

‘ _ **It’s bloody three in the morning.’**_

‘ _It’s not that late...’_

‘ _ **It’s that early!’**_

‘ _ **What is it that you had to wake me up to say.’**_

‘ _I just realized that we were supposed to go out again tomorrow.’_

‘ _ **Oh?’**_

‘ _Yes. But I can’t make it since I have a family matter.’_

‘ _ **Oh.’**_

‘ _ **That’s no fun.’**_

‘ _Unfortunately.’_

‘ _ **I just remembered that I also have a family dinner to attend.’**_

‘ _You forgot?’_

‘ _ **No. It’s 3 in the fucking morning.’**_

Draco grinned to himself and rested his head back on his pillow, relaxing.

‘ _ **That's**_ _ **too**_ ** _bad_ ,** _ **though. I was hoping to see you again.’**_

Draco bit his lip and blushed.

‘ _Sap.’_

‘ _What if we went out today instead?’_

‘ _ **I have work.’**_

‘ _Lunch break, or after work.’_

‘ _ **Tempting’**_

‘ _Give in then...’_

‘ _ **...Ugh’**_

‘ _ **Fine. Where will we go?’**_

‘ _ **I picked last time.’**_

‘ _Hm. Let’s do something simple.’_

‘ _Go for ice cream with me.’_

‘ _ **Sure. We can meet at Sam’s for 2 this afternoon.’**_

‘ _That’s great. I can’t wait.’_

‘ _ **Neither can I.’**_

Draco felt like he was on top of the world.

‘ _ **You know what might make the wait feel like less? Going to sleep.’**_

‘ _ **It’s 3 in the morning.’**_

Draco laughed quietly.

‘ _Goodnight, Harry.’_

‘ _ **Goodnight Draco.’**_

‘ _ **I’ll talk to you later.’**_

‘ _Looking forward to it.’_

*

Draco always tried his hardest to look good. His side of the closet was filled with stylish clothes and suits, and multiple magazine-inspired outfits.

With the great abundance of gorgeous items that Draco owned, he could not even begin to understand why he couldn’t find anything to wear.

“Oh my gods, Pansy! Why is this so hard? I hate getting dressed for dates. It’s so stressful,” he whined, flopping face down onto his bed.

Pansy rolled her eyes and capped her nail polish.

Scorpius was out with Albus and his siblings, so Pansy was the one stuck with Draco preparing for a date.

“It’s just an ice cream date, Draco. Stop thinking so much about it.”

Draco turned his head and gave her an exasperated look.

“Pansy. It might be ‘just an ice cream date’, but it’s an ice cream date with _Harry_. You’ve seen how he looks, Pansy. He’s gorgeous. And he’ll be wearing hot, model-worthy business clothes. I absolutely have to look bloody _great_.”

Pansy groaned and stood, drying her nails wandlessly. She stood in front of the pile of clothes Draco formed and scanned for outfits she thought he would look good in.

Draco may be stylish, but Pansy studied fashion in university. She was superior when it came to choosing outfits.

She reached into the daunting tower of clothing and pulled out a pair of short, high-waisted overalls and a baggy yellow shirt. She threw the clothes at Draco, then she turned to his closet and grabbed a pair of white Nike trainers.

“There. Was that so hard?”

Draco sighed and smiled gratefully, sitting up and staring at the clothes.

“I knew you were my best friend for a reason.”

Pansy rolled her eyes again and went back to where she was sitting at his desk.

“You owe me.”

“Of course. I’ll get you a date with Blaise.”

Pansy spluttered and glared at Draco who smirked as he got dressed.

“I’ll never understand why you get so nervous around him. You two are perfect for each other. He works at a fashion boutique, for Merlin’s sake. It won’t be hard to get you a movie date at least.”

Pansy sniffed and thanked him quietly, turning to her phone. “It’s nearly two. Shouldn’t you get going?”

Draco’s eyes widened comically and he hurried to grab his phone, keys and wallet.

“Thanks, Pans. Let yourself out as usual. Bye.”

He rushed out of the house and hopped in his car to drive to the ice cream parlour in town.

*

“Ready for ice cream?”

Draco looked towards the voice and grinned when he saw Harry.

“I’m always ready for something sweet,” he answered.

Harry smirked and took his hand. He was dressed in a pair of straight dark blue slacks and a matching blazer with a light pink dress shirt underneath. Draco bit his lip once he realized just how good Harry looked in his work clothes.

Once inside the parlour, Harry asked Draco what he wanted.

“Cookies and cream on a waffle cone, please.”

Harry laughed a bit and ordered that and a mint chocolate in a cup for himself. Draco pouted.

“What’s so funny?”

Harry smiled at him and watched the clerk scoop the ice cream onto a cone.

“It’s my son’s order. It's just so basic,” he told him as Draco took the cone. Draco scoffed, but ignored the jab.

Once Harry had his own ice cream, the two walked outside and took a walk around town, much like they had on their previous date.

They ate the ice cream and talked idly for about 20 minutes, while also window shopping.

When both desserts were finished, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and walked him to his car.

“Sucks that we won’t get to see each other tomorrow,” Draco said halfway back to the vehicle. Harry smiled down at him.

They walked in silence all the way back and finally stood next to Draco’s car door. They paused for a second, alternately looking at the other’s eyes and their lips. Then, Harry leaned in and suddenly, they were kissing. One of Harry’s hands came up to Draco’s face and the other lightly touched his hip.

The kiss for Draco was literally breathtaking. It made his mind race and it was as if the world had burst into colour. It felt like he was floating and he had no choice but to grip Harry’s blazer just to stay grounded.

They were both panting when they separated and Harry’s eyes were blazing when Draco’s own finally refocused. Harry ran a thumb across Draco’s face and pulled him closer, arm going all the way around his waist.

“Oh Merlin. I don’t wanna leave.”

“Then don’t.”

Harry groaned and kissed Draco again, lightly.

“I’d have to call my secretary. Where would we even go?”

Draco smiled sweetly and shrugged, lifting his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“We could go to a hotel. Or keep hanging out here, whichever seems more fun to you.” He bit his lip to show which choice he preferred more.

Harry sighed and kissed Draco’s nose this time, chuckling at the way the blonde’s face scrunched up.

“Fine. But you’ll owe me dinner. Let’s use my car instead. The hotel I wanna go to knows me.”

Draco’s grin was wide as Harry dragged him to his own car.


	4. The Natural Disaster

Draco woke up at 9 the next day with a smile on his face.

He had returned back home at around 1am and had almost immediately fallen asleep.

He looked across at his twin and grinned at the already awake boy. Scorpius was more than likely anxious about dinner later and probably hadn’t been able to sleep much, which would explain the book in his hand.

“Good morning, Scorp.”

Scorpius looked up and smiled nervously at his brother.

“Hey Dray.” He put down the book and sat up properly. Draco quickly followed suit.

“Nervous?”

“Of course,” was the fast answer. “This is crazy. I’ve never had to meet the parents before.”

“Didn’t you hang out with his siblings yesterday.”

Scorpius nodded and bit his lip.

“That means you already know more than half of the people there. And you’re the nicest, most considerate person I know. Too considerate if you ask me.”- “I didn’t.”- “I know for a fact that they will like you. You’ll be fine.”

Scorpius smiled gratefully and ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks Draco.”

*

Scorpius cared much less than Draco did about looks. He would normally just pick the first thing he got his hands on. Therefore, since his mind was elsewhere that day, Draco _absolutely_ needed to help him dress, or Scorpius would have met his boyfriend’s parents in _baggy track pants._

Draco chose slightly close black jeans and a blue button up shirt for his brother, and wore a red polo shirt with tight beige jeans.

They met their parents downstairs, then Draco drove the four of them to Albus’s home while his brother navigated.

*

Albus was the one who opened the door when the Malfoys knocked. He was grinning, panting, and his face was flushed as if he had run to the door.

“Hi! Welcome! You came right on time!”

“If there is one thing the Malfoys will be known for, is always being on time,” Lucius stated in a slightly creepy and wistful voice.

Albus blushed a little more and nodded. “Yes, Scorpius mentioned that before, I believe.”

His eyes drifted to where Scorpius was standing, and a small smile appeared on his face. Draco rolled his eyes at Albus’ clear smitten expression and cleared his throat to somehow tell Albus they were still outside.

Miraculously, it worked and, in a flash, he was standing aside to let them in.

He led them to the dining room, where three people were waiting, sat around the table.

The eldest, a red headed woman with blue eyes, stood to greet them and introduced herself as Ginny, Albus’s mother. Then she pointed to the other two and called them each by name: Lily was her biological daughter and Teddy had been adopted when he was younger.

Lily was almost a complete replica of her mother. If it hadn’t been for her striking green eyes, she would have practically been a perfect copy.

Teddy looked a bit out of place in the family. His hair was dyed a bright neon pink and he had a nose piercing and multiple tattoos scattered his skin. It made him handsome in a punkish/hipster way and Draco could almost feel his father tense up at his ‘bold’ style.

“My eldest biological son, James, is in the kitchen with his father. They will be out in a little bit, as they decided to take over my kitchen today,” Ginny smiled and gestured to the long dining table.

Draco sat beside Teddy, who smiled kindly and nodded, and Scorpius sat next to him and was followed by Albus, who eagerly rushed to sit at the last chair on that side of the table. The Malfoy parents took their seats beside the head of the table opposite to where Ginny had returned to.

The seat between Lily and Narcissa was left for James and the head was clearly left for their father.

Ginny smiled at Scorpius and started speaking.

“So Scorpius. I hear that you’re a manager at a bookstore?”

Teddy rolled his eyes and snorted.

“How could you start with the most basic question out there? I’m surprised you didn’t ask what his favourite colour was.”

Draco chuckled to himself. At least _someone_ could tell how awkward it was.

Lily scoffed.

“And you could come up with a better topic? Mr. Couldn’t-Speak-To-Victoire-For-One-and-a-Half-Years.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Victoire?”

“My wife. I met her in college and we didn’t speak until halfway through our sophomore year. And that was only because I hid from her in the library and she told me I was weird.”

Draco snorted.

“It was adorable how close they were after that though. They got married as soon as they graduated,” Ginny was grinning.

“My, that _is_ adorable,” Narcissa giggled. Even Lucius was sporting a little smirk. Scorpius laughed to himself.

Teddy leaned over a looked at Scorpius.

“Not everyone can have the guts to talk to a stranger, okay?”

Albus smiled and winked at his brother.

Then he turned to the kitchen and sniffed the air.

“The food smells great. I wonder how long it’ll take.”

“I’m sure that James and Harry will be finished in no time.”

Draco choked on his spit a bit. _Harry?_ It could only be a coincidence. It was a common name. He put it to the back of his mind.

Albus huffed and stood to go check on the kitchen.

“Dad? How soon will everything be ready.”

“Al! Don’t bug us in the kitchen! It’ll be ready soon! Stop being so impatient!”

“Oi. Shut up, James! I wasn’t talking to you! Thanks anyways.”

Albus turned and rolled his eyes at the table and as soon as he sat down, plates of food started to levitate onto the table, indicating that the two in the kitchen were finally finished.

The last dish, a macaroni salad, was followed by James with his wand, introducing himself loudly and with a smile. He looked… suspiciously familiar to Draco. The longer he stared, the more unsettled he felt. James had a wild head of brown hair and sharp, defined features and was glancing around at the guests in his home with vibrant green eyes.

As he sat down, across from Draco, the blonde abruptly realized who he resembled. He looked exactly like a younger version of-

“Ah. Good evening everyone. Glad you could make it. Sorry the food took a little longer than necessary...”

Draco stared wide eyed at Harry, who looked just as shocked to see him. His voice had drifted off towards the end of his sentence when his gaze had landed on Draco, but he recovered quickly and cleared his throat.

He sat down hurriedly and turned his gaze to Scorpius. “I’m Harry, Albus’s dad. You must be Scorpius. I’ve heard so much of you. Are you doing well?”

Scorpius blushed and nodded, as Albus buried his face in his hands.

“ _Dad_ ,” he warned.

“What?” Harry asked innocently. He grinned and turned to Draco’s parents in greeting. Draco could tell Harry was fighting to keep his gaze from shifting to him, but Draco had no problem staring in wonder at the unexpected figure.

For all the late night conversations the two had had, families had never come up, other than noting that Draco had a twin, and Harry had children. Draco had assumed that Harry was single. Draco glanced at Ginny and noted that he probably should have asked. This did not sit well.

“-Is my fraternal twin, Draco,” Scorpius said, knocking Draco out of his simmering thoughts.

Harry cleared his throat again and greeted him.

“Hello, Draco. It’s… nice to meet you,” he said hesitantly, although it wasn’t obvious to anyone other than Draco. The boy squinted at Harry.

“Nice to meet you as well, _sir_.” Draco’s voice was colder than normal, but as he hadn’t spoken much that night, and he was so subtle, only Scorpius noticed.

Well, Scorpius and Harry. Harry sat up and cleared his throat yet again, eyes narrowing slightly, and sighed softly. Scorpius nudged Draco and gave him a look.

Harry took a sip of water from the glass in front of him.

“There’s really no need for the formality. Harry will be fine.”

Draco nodded stiffly and turned his head to Lily.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	5. The Eye(s) and the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Italics' is Draco  
> 'Bold' is Scorpius

Draco stared down at his plate. He wondered if the others could feel the awkwardness airing off of him.

There was laughter around him and he looked up with a fake smile. He hadn’t realized how lost he was in the conversation.

Instinctively, he looked over at his brother, who was blushing furiously, but the smile on his face showed that he wasn’t uncomfortable.

Draco’s eyes, against his better judgment, and despite his mind screaming not to, moved over to look at Harry.

His smile was wide, and he was laughing and telling stories that a quick glance at his kids told Draco that they were at their expense. His eyes sparkled as he spoke and Draco huffed to himself because even in this awkward, disastrous situation, he still thought that Harry was the most ~~beautiful~~ handsome person he had ever met.

Harry stopped talking for a bit, presumably to listen to what Lucius and Narcissa had to say about Scorpius, and gradually, his gaze drifted to Draco. The two stared at each other with heated looks, both too stubborn to look away, before Harry started laughing at something Narcissa said. His green eyes widened and shifted quickly over to Scorpius.

Draco shook his head slightly and tuned back in to the conversation.

*

“Thank you for coming,” Ginny said at the end of the night, when the Malfoy’s seemed ready to go.

Lucius smiled and shook her hand, then Harry’s.

“Thank you for inviting us. Dinner was lovely.”

Draco was saying his goodbyes to Teddy, who he had quickly become acquainted with, and exchanged numbers with both him and his sister. James had left the gathering a while ago, as there had been an emergency at the Vet clinic he worked at.

Albus and Scorpius were having a whispered conversation in the corner, with little smiles on their faces, signaling that they were talking about how well the evening had gone.

The parents finished speaking, and Lucius and Narcissa were out the door to wait for their children.

When they realized their parents were gone, the twins detached from their conversations and waved goodbye. They passed Ginny and Harry on the way out and said goodnight.

Draco and Harry locked eyes one last time, and Harry mouthed, ‘I’ll call you later.’

Draco sighed quietly and nodded, and Ginny closed the door behind them.

Lucius was in the driver’s seat with his wife beside him, so the twins got in the back and the four of them headed home.

*

As soon as the car stopped, and everyone else was inside, Draco practically flew over to Pansy’s house.

He went straight to her window and knocked incessantly until Pansy pulled open the window with a face mask on, obviously annoyed.

“What do you want?”

Draco shot her a panic-ridden face and climbed in past her. She huffed and closed the window again and turned to him.

He was pacing the room and his hands were running through his hair like crazy.

“Pansy, what just happened?! I’m so confused. He was there?”

He started mumbling and Pansy couldn’t piece together what he was saying. She sighed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she got back he had stopped pacing and was furiously tugging on his hair in front of her bed.

“Okay Draco. Let’s have a seat, and you can tell me what happened.” She pushed him onto her bed and then flopped onto the beanbag in the corner of the room.

Draco exhaled loudly and continued to run his fingers through his hair.

“So you know how we went to meet Albus’ family?” Pansy nodded. “And you know the really hot older guy I’ve been seeing?” She nodded again. “Guess who Albus’ dad is.”

Pansy thought about it for 2 seconds and then her head snapped up at she looked alarmed.

“No!” She exclaimed in disbelief.

Draco nodded and dropped his head into his hands.

“Merlin, Pansy. What am I gonna do?”

“Well how am I supposed to know? I barely know the situation!”

Just then, Draco’s phone pinged. He pulled it out and his eyes widened at the screen.

“It’s Scorpius.”

Pansy sighed.

“I’m assuming you haven’t talked to him about it. Why’re you freaking out? He doesn’t know why you’re here.”

He sighed loudly and stood. “You’re right.”

Pansy scoffed. “Of course I’m right. Just answer him, Dray. He’s probably _drowning_ in anxiety.”

Draco nodded and looked down at his phone.

‘ **Dray? What’s wrong?’**

‘ **Didn’t you like them?’**

‘ **You went to Pansy so quickly.’**

‘ **Oh Merlin. You hate them.’**

‘ **I knew it.’**

‘ _Scorp. Relax. I loved them.’_

‘ _They’re a really cute family._ _And Teddy and Lily are really funny._ _’_

‘ _Besides. What would you even do if I didn’t like them?’_

‘ _Stop dating Albus?’_

‘ **That’s crazy!’**

‘ _Exactly. I just went to Pansy to tell her how awesome his family is.’_

‘ **Thanks, Dray. Love you! :)’**

‘ _Love you too. Bye.’_

Draco cleared his throat.

“Anxiety attack avoided.”

Pansy smiled. “Great. Now what?”

“I guess I tell you about our night.”

*

“We were both avoiding one on one talk. I’m kind of surprised no one else picked up on it.”

“Someone probably did, but he _is_ a model. I’m sure they could have deduced that you were just a fan.”

Draco groaned.

“A _fan_. So cheesy, yet so simple.”

Pansy snickered and changed out of her bathrobe and into her nightgown.

“Are you gonna talk to him?”

“Harry? Absolutely not! We can’t keep this up!”

“Why not?”

Draco’s hands went back to his hair.

“Pansy. Twins dating two people in the same family is _weird_. Especially since mine would have helped make Scorpius’. Oh! Did I mention Ginny?”

“You did. Are she and Harry married?”

“I don’t know, but they certainly seemed like a big happy family. Merlin, Pans. I feel like such an idiot.”

“I don’t think you should freak out until you know the big picture. You have a tendency to fill in the blanks, even when there _were_ no blanks to fill. Just relax, take a deep breath, and talk to Harry tomorrow.”

Draco sighed and tried to relax like she said. He took a huge breath, then another, and as he was was exhaling his third big breath, his phone rang.

He looked at it, and immediately began to panic again.

“He’s calling me.”

“Harry?”

Draco nodded. “I forgot he said he would call later.”

He stood and started to pace again, staring at his phone screen. His hand went up to his hair again, and Pansy finally had enough of it.

She stood and grabbed Draco’s wrist, stopping him from going any further.

“Draco calm down. Leave your hair alone. You’re going to pull it out, and we both know that your hair is your best quality.”

He made a wounded sound and pouted.

“It’s just a phone call. He’s just going to tell you how awkward that was, and maybe explain some stuff. I won’t have you driving yourself crazy over a guy who hasn’t at least tried to explain himself. Now pick up the phone before it goes to voicemail.”

Draco took another deep breath, clicked the answer button and put the phone to his ear,

“Hi, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fairly fun for me to write. I hope you like it.


	6. Cleanup

“Hi, Harry.”

“Draco! Hi! I’m so glad you picked up. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to answer.”

“I almost didn’t.”

There was silence for a little while. Pansy smiled at Draco and left the room.

“What is it, Harry? You and I both know tonight was way too awkward.”

He heard a huge sigh.

“It was wasn’t it?” A pause. “But how was either of us supposed to know? My son only told me about Scorpius on _Tuesday_ , and you and I have never actually talked about our families in depth.”

Draco nodded and sat down on the bed.

“Yeah, I know. You only told me about your kids. I thought you were single Harry.”

“I am. I figured you might think differently. Ginny and I got a divorce about five years ago. She’s my best friend, but, romantically, we just... grew apart. Our family is still really close, so I can see why you jumped to that conclusion. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you”

Draco sighed and rested his forehead in his hand.

“Thank Merlin. I don’t want to be a homewrecker.”

Harry chuckled. “You’re not. I promise.”

“Well. That was half of my reasons never to see you again. I hope you can make the other half really easy to believe in. You’re a really great guy, Harry. It’ll be hard to give you up.” He bit his lip. “So make it count. Make me hate you.”

Harry laughed loudly then sighed.

“I don’t want to make you hate me, Draco.”

“It’s _weird_ Harry. If Scorpius and Albus were to get married… it would be so _weird_. But at the same time how are we supposed to know what will happen? And we started dating before we even knew they were a thing! They wouldn’t be able to blame us if it got too weird.”

“It is weird though. A father dating his son’s boyfriend’s brother? Dating people from the same family?” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore. Romantically at least. Even if they broke up, it would still be awkward. Merlin. I hate this. You’re the greatest person I’ve ever gone out with. Aside from Ginny, but that was when I thought I was 100% straight.”

Draco snickered.

Harry continued.

“It’s hard to do this Draco. I hope you know that. But it would be even harder having to breakup later down the road. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Draco cleared his throat.

“I understand,” he choked out. “Goodbye, Harry.”

“Bye, Draco.”

Harry hung up and Draco placed his phone on the bed slowly, then stared at his nails while his thoughts raced through his head.

Pansy reentered the room, and scoffed. She had a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

“I know that look. Stop thinking so much. Here.”

She shoved the Ben & Jerry’s Cookie Dough into his arms.

“I figured it was a breakup call and got the last tub of ice cream in my fridge. You’re welcome.”

Draco let out a huff and opened it, snatched a spoon from her hand and dug in.

“Well then. Guess we’ll get right into the moping,” she stated, sitting on the bed next to him.

“Merlin, Pansy. This is such a mess. Harry is so great. Why does it have to end like this? I didn’t even get the chance to ruin it myself!”

Pansy rolled her eyes and Draco put his head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, dear. I do suppose it would be awkward if Scorpius found out. And then there’s Ginny-”

“Oh apparently they’re divorced. Just close friends.”

“Oh? Well, in my opinion, if Scorpius is the only reason you don’t want to do this why don’t you talk to him? I have no idea why you should make the decision for him, without telling him exactly what happened. And you tell him everything, I’m surprised you didn’t geek out over Harry with him.”

Draco sighed.

“I don’t talk to Scorp about my love life. It’s a rule we have. Don’t tell each other details unless it’s really serious. And I did talk to him about it. I just left out the really important stuff. It was better than him. I didn’t even _know_ he was dating anyone.”

“He’s better at hiding a secret. He doesn’t sneak out the window in the middle of the night for the nostalgia.”

Draco sat up dramatically.

“It was one night okay? I just wanted to see how it would feel again!”

Pansy snorted and Draco lied back down on her shoulder and continued eating.

“You don’t need to sneak out, you’re an adult. Anyways. I know you’re wallowing, but stop hogging the ice cream!” She snatched the tub from his hands and stuck her own spoon in.

“Now. You owe me a date with Blaise. How’re you gonna get that?”

Draco sat up, looked at her and laughed.

“It really won't be that hard, Pansy. He likes you too.”

“Yeah sure. Okay.”

They both snorted and ate ice cream, and proceeded to talk about anything other than Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Draco's overthinking Scorpius' relationship, but it was the best way to put it to make the story make sense...


	7. Awwwwkwaaaard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of combing through and editing all the parts where I mention magic, and making this a Muggle AU, because most of the references are too small to notice. Let me know what you think.

“Hi! How can I help you?”

Draco smiled back at the clerk in the store.

“We’re just looking for now, thank you.”

The lady nodded and turned back to the clothes she was folding.

“I think I need more jeans.”

“Draco, you _never_ need more clothes. Your closet is supposed to be shared, yet Scorpius literally only uses three hangers and two drawers.”

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy, a small smirk on his face.

“We’re the same size, Pans. He can just wear my clothes if he wants. Besides. He’s the one who doesn’t by clothes. Now come on.”

Pansy laughed and followed her friend to the pants section.

“Pansy? Draco?”

Draco grinned widely, but didn’t turn around, while Pansy’s eyes widened and she wheeled around to face the voice.

“Blaise! Hi! What a surprise.”

“Hey, Zabini,” Draco stated, browsing through multiple pairs of jeans.

Blaise ignored him.

“Why’s it such a surprise. I work here don’t I?”

He shot Pansy a charming smile, which made the brunette burst into flames.

“But I suppose you guys could have forgotten, since I haven’t seen you here in weeks.”

Pansy cringed and shrugged.

“A lot has happened.”

Draco snickered and mumbled to himself.

“It took me a whole week to convince her to come back.”

Thankfully, only Pansy heard him, and she consequently elbowed him harshly in his side.

“Draco got his heart broken, so now we’re here to drown his sorrows in shopping.”

At that, Draco turned on his heels, scandalized.

“I was not heart broken, it was just… a minor setback. But yes, shopping is very therapeutic. Blaise do you guys still have those cute, ripped jeans from last time?”

“Uh… Yeah! They’re just over there.”

“Great, thanks.”

Draco smiled to himself and walked off, leaving Pansy to fend for herself in the conversation. He browsed the clothes with one eye on his conversing friends, and smiled when he saw Blaise laughing at something Pansy said. They were cute together.

Draco’s smile turned slightly sad and he finally gave the clothes all of his attention.

Draco managed to find at least four different outfits for himself, one for his brother, and two for Pansy, before the brunette was done with her conversation. When she came to him with a wide smile, he grinned back and went to the cashier.

They left the store with Pansy gushing about how Blaise asked her to the movies.

“That’s great, Pans. I told you I'd get you a date."

Pansy gaped at him.

"What do you want to eat to celebrate?” He moved on quickly.

Pansy scoffed and thought about it a little.

“You know. We haven’t had pizza in a while.”

“You’re right. So pizza?”

“Yes please.”

They walked over to a quaint little Italian place in the corner of the street and ordered two slices of pizza each, with olives, pineapple, pepperoni and ham.

While they waited for their order, they sat in a booth in the middle of the store, Draco facing the door, and Pansy facing him.

They continued speaking about Pansy’s date, until Draco noticed a couple of familiar people enter.

“Pansy, don’t look now, but Harry and all of his sons just walked in.”

“What?” Despite Draco’s warning, Pansy’s head whipped around to catch a glimpse of the group.

Draco looked in horror as he watched Teddy scan the shop and stop when he saw a grinning girl and a familiar face.

“Draco?”

At his acknowledgment, the other three Potters looked where he was looking, and all, except Harry, grinned and headed in Draco’s direction.

Harry was too busy looking shocked to be excited to see Draco, but he eventually followed his children with a polite smile, and they all greeted Draco nicely.

“Hey guys. This is Pansy, my best friend and neighbour. I think Scorpius mentioned her the other day.”

Albus nodded.

“Yes. The girl who has her own key and eats all your food. She was mentioned.”

Pansy scoffed.

“I can’t believe Scorpius. He didn’t even say that I steal your wifi too? Am I a joke to him?”

Teddy and James chuckled and Teddy motioned to their dad to go order.

“May we sit?” James asked.

Draco and Pansy scooted to the end of their booth, and Teddy sat next to Draco on his side and Albus beside Pansy. James brought across a chair for himself and sat in between Albus and Teddy, which left Draco to reach across to the empty table next to them and grab a chair for Harry.

He glanced at Pansy with a look that could only say, “This is going to be awkward.”

Pansy smirked and shrugged, and turned to Albus who was saying something about how he and the others spent their day.

“I got a new phone because I cracked my other one. So we’ve been cruising the electronics store the entire day.”

“No. You guys have been cruising through the electronics store. I, a sensible person, went to buy clothes, then went to the record store.” He turned to Draco. “What’s your favourite genre? I prefer classic rock, or R&B.”

Draco smiled.

“I like R&B as well. But classic rock isn’t my forte. Pop rock, if anything.”

Teddy grinned. “Weird Sisters?”

“Have been touring and making music for forever and should never stop.”

“Right? Victoire is literally the only other person in my family who likes them and it boggles my mind.”

“Well you can’t really marry someone who doesn’t like Weird Sisters. I’m not surprised.”

Teddy laughed.

“That’s true!”

During his conversation with Teddy, Draco didn’t originally notice when Harry sat down, but once he did, he couldn’t focus fully on the conversation.

Teddy was talking excitedly about groups like the Weird Sisters next to him and Pansy was having a conversation about… something with the other three Potters, when Draco heard his and Pansy’s order being called.

“Ah. That’s us. I’ll just go get it.”

He scooted past Harry to the counter and took the food from the server. He went back to the table to see Pansy still in her seat.

“Pans? Aren’t we leaving?”

She huffed and grabbed all of their stuff and stood.

It was a slightly awkward goodbye on Draco’s end, but he was apparently the only one feeling it. Not even Harry seemed to be fazed.

As the two left the restaurant, Draco sighed heavily, but held his head high. Once they were out of sight, his shoulders sagged and Pansy huffed and they stopped walking.

“It was _not_ that bad.”

“I’ll admit it could have been worse, but still… I wasn’t expecting to see him until, I don’t know, the next time our families arranged something. I wasn’t ready for that.”

“And now you’re drained?”

“Yeah.”

Pansy hummed, then her eyes lit up.

“I could go for a good latte. You?”

“ _Merlin, yes_ ,” Draco moaned graciously and followed Pansy to the nearest cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/qween-reese).  
> I'll be gone for 9 days soon, so updates will be held for a little while.


	8. Sharing is Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a lot going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. I've been in a rough patch and didn't feel like doing anything productive. Have fun with this though!

“Wait what?”

Draco turned to Millicent Bulstrode, his classroom friend, in complete horror.

“Did he just say Student Teacher assignments?”

His professor had just reminded the class that they still had to sign up for teachers to shadow.

“Since it’s the last week to get assigned, there are only a few teachers left. I’m almost certain that there is at least one teacher left for each subject, but you may come to my office to check for yourselves this entire week. This time next Monday, you will no longer be able to sign up and you’ll have to wait until next semester.

Millicent snickered at Draco’s dismay.

“The schools and teacher assignments have been out for weeks now. Where have you been?”

Draco sneered.

“There’s been a lot going on, okay? I can’t believe I missed this.”

Millie laughed and Draco rested his forehead on the desk in frustration.

*

When Draco was finally able to get to his professor’s office, there were only four teachers left, in three different schools.

Mr. Dimitri- History- Durmstrang

Madame Maxime- French/Art- Beauxbatons

Ms. Weasley- Physical Education- Hogwarts

Professor Flitwick- English Literature- Hogwarts

Draco was lucky that he was able to get the last teacher for his subject, but he had the sneaking suspicion he had heard of Hogwarts before. However, neither Flitwick nor Weasley rang any bells, so he didn’t think so hard about it. He shrugged, signed for Professor Flitwick and went for a milkshake before driving himself home.

*

A couple weeks later, Draco was sent to the school to be introduced to the staff. His job would actually start in the next semester, but he was required to show his face a few weeks before this one was finished.

Once the principal, Dumbledore, finished his initial briefing, Draco was lead on a tour, which segued into the staff room.

He was introduced to his mentor, Professor Flitwick, the Mathematics teacher, Professor McGonagall and a really old, pale History teacher called Professor Binns.

When Binns spoke, Draco had a sudden feeling of remorse for his students. His voice droned, and Draco couldn’t understand how someone that looked so old could still be a teacher.

Flitwick was very small, but he looked proficient, and Draco felt immediately able to trust him with his degree. McGonagall looked wise but stern, and Draco thought could get along well with the staff.

During the introductions, the door opened, and a familiar looking red-head walked in, accompanied by a blonde with huge glasses and wild hair. Draco could tell that the blonde was either the Theater or Art teacher immediately.

He didn’t spend much time on her though. Not when Ginny had just walked through the door.

“Draco?”

Dumbledore smiled widely.

“Mr. Malfoy, this is Ms. Trelawney, the Drama teacher, and it seems you are already familiar with our P.E teacher, Ms. Weasley. Ladies, Mr. Malfoy will be joining us next term as the English Literature student teacher. I hope you all will take good care of him. Now. If you’ll excuse me, there is something I must take care of.”

He shook hands with Draco and sauntered out of the room, leaving behind a slightly puzzled staff.

Ginny was the first to snap out of it.

“Draco! What a surprise. I haven’t seen you since dinner.”

“Yes, well. I’ll be here for a whole semester. I knew I heard of the name Hogwarts, though. I should have known it was your school.”

He really should have.

Ginny laughed.

“Well, it’s good to have you on board. You’re working with Flitwick? English Literature was your subject right?”

Draco nodded and Flitwick interjected.

“We received your marks, Mr. Malfoy. I must say, I am very impressed.”

Draco blushed and nodded.

“Thank you.”

Ginny grinned. She turned to the kettle and took out a metal cup and a tea bag.

“Well, I just came for a cuppa before my next class, but I’ll see you around, Draco. Goodbye.”

She fixed her tea quickly and was off, and Draco let out a relieved sigh. He couldn’t believe his luck.

*

“And… now we’re coworkers. I swear it’s like one of the higher powers that’s out there has it out for me.”

Pansy snorted and pulled her fingers through Draco’s hair. Draco had come over, and asked her to help pamper him. Of course, she only agreed when he said it would be mutual, so she was tired of his mopey drama.

“That’s ridiculous, Dray. Now shut up so I can braid your hair.”

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I get it. I’ll stop talking about myself.”

“Thank you, Draco.”

“You’re probably dying to talk about your unending dates with Blaise anyway. You’re welcome by the way.”

Pansy rolled her eyes.

“I’m holding your hair, Draco. You should be careful.”

Draco reached behind himself and hit Pansy’s arm.

She cackled and continued plaiting his hair.

“We’re doing great. We went to the movies last time. He held my hand during the movie. I-”

“Was it when you both put your hands in the popcorn? Did you swoon? Was it during a kissing scene?” Draco’s shoulders were shaking. “Did you end the date with a shy, careful kiss like in the teen movies?”

He full on snorted at that and Pansy scoffed and pulled his hair roughly.

“Ow!” His fun was cut off, and Pansy continued with the laughter, finally finished with the braid.

“Shut up, you git. Now do you want to do our nails now?”

Draco grinned and turned to face his friend.

“Let’s do it.”

*

A couple days later, the two were in Draco and Scorpius’s room. Pansy was on her phone at Draco’s desk, laughing at something, probably Blaise. Scorpius was on his bed reading a book, Draco had no idea what.

Speaking of, Draco was lying down on his own bed, on his phone. He was frowning and scrolling through Instagram.

He’d unfortunately gotten into the habit of scoping out Harry’s Insta page, and it always made him kind of depressed. For obvious reasons.

Harry was just so put together, Draco couldn’t believe he had to give this up. He liked going through the feed to see how he was doing. It was cathartic.

Pansy stood up suddenly. She roughly grabbed Draco’s phone and scoffed when she saw what he was doing.

“I can’t stand this. You need to tell your brother.”

Draco blanched.

“Pansy-”

“Tell me what?” Scorpius looked up from his book.

Draco glared at Pansy.

“About the outfit I bought you the other day,” he told Scorpius.

“No, Draco. Scorp, Dray has to tell you something about Harry.”

Scorpius sat up and put the book down, giving them his full attention.

“Harry? Albus’ dad?”

Scorpius looked confused, Pansy looked smug, and Draco was shooting daggers at Pansy.

“Welp. That’s my cue. That I gave myself.” She chuckled. “I gotta go meet Blaise, so I’m out. Good luck Draco, you’ve got my support.”

“Pans-”

“Bye, dears~.” Pansy grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Draco put his head in his hands.

“Draco?”

Scorpius took the trip across the room to Draco’s bed and sat next to him.

Draco would have bolted, if his twin hadn’t started talking.

“What about Harry? Is something wrong? I thought you liked Albus’ family.”

“No, no. I do. That’s not the problem.”

Draco huffed, then took a huge breath.

“Okay. So you know that guy that I was seeing? That I only went out with for a week but was so excited?”

“Yeah? What happened with that, by the way? I thought it was going well.”

Draco groaned.

“Yeah. Ugh.” He pushed his hand into the front of his hair. It was still plait, so he couldn’t run his hand straight through it like he was used to. He supposed that was another part of Pansy’s devious plan.

“I’m not sure how to tell you this. Okay.” He took another breath. “I didn’t know anything about his family yet. But… I met them when I met Albus’. I was dating Harry. I honestly didn’t know that you were dating his son.”

Draco bit his lip, scared to look at Scorpius’ face. His gaze was on his nails, and he was focusing intently on the french tips Pansy gave him.

“We broke it off that same night though,” he rushed out. “We assumed that it would be too awkward down the road.”

“What do you mean down the road?”

Draco’s eyes snapped to his brother. He was smiling, probably laughing at Draco’s embarassment. Draco scowled slightly.

“You know. If, in the future, you and Albus got married, Harry and I would technically be family. And we both figured it would be harder to break up then than it is now.”

“Because you like each other so much?

Draco blushed and nodded. His eyes were starting to water and he blinked, trying to get rid of the tears.

“Draco, you’re such a dumbass.”

Draco gaped.

“What?”

“Albus and I have been dating for barely a month. Who said anything about marriage? We had that dinner because we thought it would be fun. Not because we thought it was getting serious. It’s really a long time before either of us even _think_ about getting married.”

Draco put his hand in his hair again.

“It would still be kind of weird, though.”

“Dray, if he makes you happy, why should you break up? From the way you talked about him before, you guys are great for each other. Therefore, who gives a shit if it’s weird? You’ve been moping for a while, and if Pansy thought it was so important to talk to me, I don’t think breaking up with him was the best idea. Besides. You liked him before you knew who he was.”

Scorpius smiled and shrugged.

Draco stared at his brother for a few moments. Then he was tackling his twin, and Scorpius let out a little “oof”.

“Such rare Draco affection. Wow.”

“Thanks so much, Scorp. You are amazing. I can’t believe I didn’t tell you about this earlier.

“And I’m assuming you wouldn’t have told me at all if Pansy hadn’t had bigger balls than you?”

“Fuck you!”

Scorpius laughed and then screamed because his brother was attempting to smother him with a pillow.


	9. It's About Time

Draco was panicking.

He had planned to call Harry, but his mind was full of jitters.

What if he had just been using their families as an excuse to break up. What if their relationship had actually only been one sided. That would be embarrassing.

Draco groaned and leaned back in his chair. He was at the same coffee shop he had met Albus in with a blessed cinnamon roll and an iced mocha in front of him.

He was about to actually press call, but then he noticed someone familiar on the other side of the road. The nest of brown hair was a dead give away and there was absolutely no way he was wrong.

Draco stood up straight, forgetting all about the food in front of him.

He crossed the road quickly, and proceeded to power-walk behind the man until he was in earshot.

“Harry.”

The man turned around and Draco nearly melted when he saw his favourite green eyes.

“Draco. Hi.” There was a second where Harry was processing what was happening, and he had a tiny smile.

That only lasted for a moment, however. He straightened up and schooled his expression.

“Yes?”

Draco’s mouth opened and closed. He didn’t know what to say.

“I was just about to call you.”

“Really?”

Draco nodded. He blushed when he realized how creepy that sounded.

“No. I mean. Sorry. You know how we broke up because we weren’t sure how our families would understand?”

Harry nodded, an eyebrow raised.

“Well Pansy basically forced me to tell Scorpius.”

Harry’s mouth fell open.

“She did?”

Draco nodded.

Harry scratched the back of his head.

“And he was fine with it?”

Draco shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have followed you if he had minded.”

Harry nodded and looked at the ground. His grin was slowly coming back, but then he winced and his hand fell to his side.

“Have you told Albus?”

Draco shook his head.

“Scorpius said he would.”

Harry sighed and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up. Albus can be a bit protective sometimes. I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up being uncomfortable.”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed, and he suddenly became annoyed.

“We were fine before they knew. It’s not like we’re related. We’re both adults. Why can’t we be happy together?”

Harry looked away.

“My children come first, Draco.”

The anger left Draco as quickly as it showed up.

“I get it. I just don’t like it.” His resolve hardened. “Well, Harry. You’ll find that I’m very stubborn. And if you think that I’ll give up on getting what I want, you are very wrong.”

Harry nodded quietly, green eyes peering sharply into Draco’s face. He waved and turned away slowly, bewilderment on his face.

As he walked away, Draco’s face turned red and he himself turned around and stormed away.

He returned to the cafe furious, ordering another cinnamon roll. He took out his phone and dialed.

“Pansy we have a slight problem.”

*

“So, he doesn’t want to make Albus uncomfortable.”

“That is what he told me, yes.”

“It seems like he just can’t be bothered with you.”

“I would hope that that isn’t the case. But the next course of action would be to tell Albus. But he and I aren’t close enough for me to know his reaction.”

“You’re literally Scorpius’ twin and you were scared he would hate you.”

Draco scoffed.

“That’s different. That’s anxiety.”

“Same concept. It’d be easier to let Scorp tell him though. You should talk to your brother.”

Draco bit his lip. “I will.”

*

“So you need Albus to be fine with it so that Harry takes you back.”

“Pretty much.”

Scorpius nodded. “Consider it done.”

Draco grinned widely and hugged his brother.

“Thank you! I owe you one.”

“As usual.”

*

“Dad?”

Harry looked up from his laptop. He was working from home and Albus had come to the door of his study.

“What’s up?”

Albus came in and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

“I know about you and Draco.”

Harry nodded and pushed his laptop aside.

“I figured you would find out sooner or later.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

Harry bit his lip.

“I don’t know, honestly. I guess I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with our relationship.”

“I call bullshit.”

“Albus-”

“No, Dad. You and I both know that isn’t the reason.”

Harry sighed, put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the desk.

Albus continued.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Dad?”

Harry groaned.

“Because Draco is different, okay? He’s the first person I’ve felt so strongly about since your mother and I was scared you would be angry that I was dating him.”

“Why would I be angry?”

“He’s your boyfriend’s brother. Twin, in fact.”

“We’re all adults and you started dating before you knew anything.”

“We’d been dating for a week before we found out.”

“It doesn’t always take a long time to fall in love.”

This stalled Harry’s response.

“What?”

“Love. You wouldn’t be that scared unless you love him. Or you were at least falling in love with him. I’m not dumb. And neither are you.”

Harry’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

“I don’t- What- No- Albus.”

Albus laughed. “Dad. You need to let yourself be happy. All your children are adults, I don’t see why you have to beat yourself up about stuff like this. Talk to us. It’s not fair that you put us first all the time, when you need to think of yourself too.”

Harry sighed.

“I know, but-”

“And even then, what about Draco? Scorpius told me that Draco was practically miserable until he decided to try to get you back. He really likes you. And he’s in the same situation.”

“I know, it’s just… I don’t know.”

“Do you miss him?”

Harry sat up and looked into his son’s eyes.

“I do. More than anything.”

“Then why are you torturing yourself?”

Harry was speechless.

“I know that you’re sad, Dad. It’s impossible to miss. Just… You don’t have to make our decisions anymore. You can be happy.”

Harry sighed and a small smile settled on his face.

“Thanks, Al. I’ll call Draco and set up a date.”

Albus stood up grinning,

“Great. I hope you can make it up to him.”

“Me too,” Harry said, picking up his cellphone.

*

“Draco! Your phone is ringing!”

“Let it ring! I’m in the shower!”

“It’s Harry!”

At Scorpius’ shout, Draco was turning off the water and wiping the residual soap off with his towel.

“Really?”

He walked into their room, towel around waist. Pansy was holding out his phone. He snatched it and answered just in time.

“Harry.”

“Draco! I thought you weren’t going to pick up.”

Draco grinned widely at the sound of Harry’s relieved voice.

Scorpius threw him a pair of underwear and he rolled his eyes while he replied.

“I just finished showering. You called at a good time.”

“Good.”

There was a silence as Draco stepped into the boxers, dropping the towel.

“Did you want to speak about something?” he asked, sitting on his bed. Both his brother and his best friend were staring at him, ready to know the outcome.

“Yeah. I did.” Harry took a huge breath and continued.

“Albus was just talking to me, and he pointed out something- well, a few things. One was that I might have been scared to let myself be happy. I haven’t dated anyone, or let my heart feel for anyone since my divorce with Ginny, and I was using my kid as an excuse to let go because I was scared to fall in love.

“But Albus pointed out that my kids aren’t kids anymore. I can start making my own decisions now.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to give our relationship another chance.”

Draco sighed happily, soft smile on his face. He ran his hand through his hair and waited a bit to answer the other man.

“Of course, Harry. I would absolutely love that.”

Pansy and Scorpius both stood up in excitement, quietly. Draco glared at them, although it fell flat because of the huge grin spreading across his face.

“That- that’s great,” Harry said, the relief in his voice sending tingles through Draco’s body.

“It really is.”

There was a comfortable pause before Harry asked a question.

“So.”

“So.”

“If you’re not doing anything later, would you like to go out for ice cream or a milkshake?”

Draco grinned at the cheesiness of recreating their second date.

“I am free, and I really wouldn’t mind.”

Draco heard a small laugh.

“Great. I’ll see you at 4?”

“Yeah. Bye, Harry.”

He hung up, and squealed, sending Pansy and Scorpius into a similar celebration.

“Thank Merlin! I thought that would never end!” Pansy said, sitting down on Scorpius’ bed.

“I’m happy for you, Draco,” his twin said.

“Thank you guys. This is amazing.” With that, the three were talking and squealing, all with a slight buzz because they were so happy.

*

When Draco was walking up to Sam’s he saw the mop of hair before anything, and grinned widely as he walked closer. Harry looked up when he heard footsteps and pushed off the wall to greet Draco.

“Hi,” he said timidly.

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around the man.

“Hi.”

Harry reciprocated the hug and held him tightly, reveling in the comfort of Draco’s presence.

Harry pulled back and looked into Draco’s eyes.

“I missed you.”

Draco laughed and glanced at Harry’s lips.

“I missed this,” he said, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much planned for this and then I lost it. Luckily, I like what came out, and I hope you do too :)  
> This is the end, though, although I might do a one-shot epilogue, if I feel like it. For now though this is it.


End file.
